A Monster's Guardian
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: Eren spent four painful years with the voices of the previous titan holders living inside his mind, taking over his body, and even to the point of where he can actually see them. Just when Eren's sanity is about to take a dive, help comes from someone unexpected.


**Hello guys! Sorry for not writing any new stories, my computer was acting weird and I had to switch to a different writing program in order to finish this. This came to me after listening to said song that is at the beginning of this fic XD. Hope you all like it. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan, for if I did, there wouldn't be a lot of death.**

 **Song is not owned by me either.**

* * *

 _They_ _say it won't be hard._

 _They can't see the battles in my heart._

 _But when I turn away._

 _The demons seem to stay._

 _Inner Demons by Julia Brennan._

* * *

He first started to hear voices.

It was a random thing that had happened ever since Historia's conranation. Just whispers every now and then.

The voices seemed to get louder and louder and more frequent for Eren as the days passed. Sometimes the voices would be Frieda, Kruger, his dad, and another man that Eren could only guess was the 145th king.

At times Eren would jolt or stiffen as someone said something in his mind, his friends giving him curious or concerned looks as they would ask him what's wrong. Eren would just smile and say he was alright.

As the months dragged on, the voices only got worse. Starting off from random sayings to things that seemed to be directed at Eren, causing him to wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat.

He then started to have blackouts, he would be doing or saying something and then it was like he was asleep.

Later Eren would come to and notice that he was somewhere that he didn't remembering being at or doing something he clearly remembered not doing before.

Eren realized that the wills of the two titans were starting to take control of him.

His friends said that at times he would act kind and caring, especially around Historia. Other times he would act calm and calculated. Armin pointed out that once he seemed stoic and carried no emotion in his voice when talking.

Levi even asked why the heck Eren said that the Eldians shouldn't have existed, Eren just giving him a confused look in return.

One day, early in the morning, Eren was brushing his teeth when he looked into the mirror and saw Frieda staring at him with cold, empty eyes.

This caused Eren to scream in fright, alerting Mikasa and Armin to come in and see a terrified Eren sitting on the ground, trying to get away from the mirror.

Days turned into weeks, weeks to months, and then months to years. And Eren slowly felt himself wasting away into nothing, the wills destroying piece by piece the person he was before.

Eren tried to fight back against the wills numerous times, but it would always end in him having to hurt himself in order to get rid of the voices.

Self harm did nothing on his body anyway, the scars would just heal in a instant, but the pain would sometimes drown out the voices.

Eren became a hollow, empty version of the boy he once was. The fire that was used to be in his eyes when he was younger, was nothing more but a dull spark now.

Sometimes, Eren wished he was a normal boy, not a Titan shifter. Just a normal boy who was nothing special and would live to an old age instead of dying in four years.

Eren sometimes wondered if this was what Frieda felt like when she possessed the Founding Titan. Having your opinions and perspective of the world change in a instant.

This all resulted in Eren's hands being stained with the blood of innocent civilians, all done in order to get the power of the Warhammer Titan from the Tybur family.

Which made the Scouts come to rescue Eren and attack the enemies in order to escape, but also cripple them by destroying their entire fleet.

The price for what they did? Eren obtaining the Warhammer Titan at the extent of six soldiers lives being taken away.

And one Sasha Braus.

Sasha didn't die on the battlefield like the six Scouts did. She was shot in the chest onboard the blimp by a girl, who managed to get on after using the gear of a dead Scout. Sasha later died from her wound surrounded by her friends.

Sasha's body was whisked away to be prepared for burial the moment the blimp touched Paradis. Eren wasn't even allowed to go to the funeral, as he was taken to a prison in Sheena.

After he was put in his cell, Eren allowed himself to think about what he had done. He destroyed any chance of Paradis showing that they weren't devils, and decreed a declaration of war against the other nations.

He messed up, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Eren knew that with what he had done, it was most likely that the Higher Ups were thinking about giving his titan to someone else, as they probably didn't want Eren to do something else that was considered dangerous in their eyes.

And he couldn't agree more with them. He was a bomb, waiting to explode and cause more destruction.

 _" Yes, you are." _A voice said, causing Eren to stiffen up at the sound of Frieda's voice. Raising his head to look into the mirror, he saw her looking at him with a sadistic smile on her face.

 _" You are the one who will lead this nation to it's demise. Just like how Karl Fritz wanted." _She said with a chuckle.

"Shut up." Eren muttered. "You don't exist."

 _" Oh, but I do. I've existed ever since you've obtained my power. We've been watching you these past years. The king, Kruger, Your father, and I," _Frieda told him. _" And I got to say it's fun watching you get torn apart bit by bit." _

Eren's grip tightened on the sink. "Please, stop this." He pleaded.

 _" No, Now let me have some fun." _

Eren closed his eyes and whimpered in agony as he felt pain go through his entire body. The next few seconds were quiet before he opened his eyes and a flash of purple appeared in them.

* * *

She felt like she was floating in water, except she didn't feel wet, just warm. Opening her eyes, she saw that her entire surroundings were pure white.

Blinking, she moved her body into a sitting position and was surprised when her entire body proceeded into making her stand up, her feet suddenly touching solid ground.

Her back then felt really heavy after she stood up and she turned her head to finally notice she had a pair of white wings coming from them.

"What in the world?" She muttered, watching them ruffle for a second before going still again.

 _"Welcome." _A voice said, causing the young woman to slightly jump and look around for the source of the voice.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked.

 _"Do not be afraid, we mean you no harm." _The voice said in a calming manner.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

 _"You are here to help us in guiding and protecting people who are in trouble. Whether it be from other humans or themselves." _The voice explained.

"So...I am a guardian angel." She slowly muttered.

 _"Yes, you are. But do not fear, for the person you will be helping is someone you know very well." _The voice told her.

"Who are they?"

 _"Eren Jaeger."_ They replied.

"What's wrong? Is he in trouble?" She asked, worried for her best friend.

 _"He is fighting with himself, the past holders of the titans that currently reside in his body are taking a toll on his mind. They are destroying him from the inside." _The voice told her.

 _"If this continues to go on, I'm afraid he may lose his own life."_ The voice continued to say.

"So I'm going to be helping him with what's going on his mind." She concluded.

 _"Exactly. Now you mustn't waste any more time." _The voice said.

A bright light suddenly appeared as she squinted her eyes, before it consumed her fully. _"Good luck, Sasha Braus."_

* * *

Eren came to his senses, blinking in confusion as he saw Hanji walk away from his cell.

"-you're still in that rebellious phase of yours, Eren!" He could hear Hanji exclaim as she left the room.

Realization sunk into Eren's bones as he figured out what happened. Letting out a groan, he slowly walked over to his bed and sat down on it, putting his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do? Why did it have to be this way?" He asked himself, feeling tired and sore from when Frieda took over him.

Eren felt like crying, tears soon began to cloud his vision a few minutes later. He angrily swiped them away before they had a chance to cascade down his cheeks.

"Gosh, I'm a mess." He muttered, as silence soon filled the cell.

"Eren." A voice said, causing his eyes to widen in fear.

"Go away, I don't want to do this anymore." He told the voice, bitterness in his tone.

A huff was heard. "Well that isn't how you talk to a friend." The voice said in sassy tone. "Thought you would be glad to see me."

Eren looked up to see it wasn't his father, nor Frieda, or any of the others that have plagued his mind for the past four years.

He instead saw Sasha standing in front of him with a small smile on her face, and a pair of white wings attached to her back.

She gave him a small wave. "Hi."

"S-sasha? How..." Eren said, shocked.

Sasha giggled. "Hi Eren, it's nice to see you again."

"What...what are you doing here?" Eren asked, getting over his shock.

"I'm here to help you." Sasha replied, a frown on her face.

Eren's eyes narrowed slightly, his guard going up. "With what?"

"Eren, I know that the past holders have been tormenting your mind," Sasha told him. "And I know they are hurting you."

She saw Eren flinch at her statement, and she frowned.

"Eren, whatever your going through, I'm here. You have no reason to feel afraid." She assured.

"And how do I know that? They've been inside my head for the past four years that I can't tell what are my thoughts and what are theirs." Eren retorted.

"They've...been taking over my entire life. They whisper things in my head and sometimes keep me up at night. They take over my body and I don't even know what happens when I come too." Eren spoke, his voice cracking.

Sasha looked at Eren in pity. "Eren..."

Eren then let out a gasp as white hot pain flashed through his body, gripping his head as shouting went off in his head. The pain was enough to make Eren collapse on his knees, sweat pouring down his face as his breathing and heart beat quickened.

"Get...get out of my head." Eren hissed, which soon turned into a yell as the pain intensified to the point of where his head felt like it was going to split open.

 _"_ _כמה נהדר אלוהינו._ _שרים אי ,כמה נהדר אלוהינו.תי_ _"_ A voice sang, Eren looking up at Sasha as she continued to sing in a unknown language. _"וכל מי שר. כמה גדול, כמה גדול, הוא אלוהים שלנו."_

Eren waited until Sasha she was done singing to speak. "What, what did you just do?" He asked.

"Oh, something told me to start singing, and the song was the first thing to pop into my head." Sasha replied.

"But...you sang in an unknown language." Eren said.

Sasha gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? Sounded like normal Eldian to me when I was singing."

Eren let out a sigh as he massaged his temple, his eyes soon widening when he realized the pain in his head was gone, along with the voices.

"Did you...?" Eren started to say, looking at Sasha in confirmation.

"Did I what? Stop the pain in your head?" Sasha questioned. "I think I must have."

"Eren," Sasha started to say. "I am here, not to be a nuisance." Eren snorted at that but kept silent when Sasha glared at him. "But to guide, help, and protect you. So please Eren, let me help you. Not as guardian, but as a friend."

Eren scoffed. "You would help a monster like me?"

Sasha didn't know what to say to Eren, nor did she know what the future had in store for the two of them. What she did know was that she was going to help Eren get over the demons in his life and break free from the chains that bound him.

She gave Eren a warm smile, and replied. "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

 **Not the best ending I've done, but not the worst. The reason why I rushed this is because I just found out that some characters in a comic I was reading have died. I will be in mourning for a while but I will continue to post and update my stories. I hope you all like this and please do review, follow, and/or fave this story.**


End file.
